The Beautiful Challenge
by Ningen0417
Summary: When Sakura goes missing on a mission, everyone is worried. Sakura must now learn to accept horrible event and a beautiful future. And what about Sasuke? How will he deal with the truth of what is happening? I don't know that the story will need the M rating but I'm putting it there to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I apologize for any errors in the story or discrepancies with the manga as well as the length. Also, I may sporadically use suffixes but I'm not used to using them so they may just appear when I think of it or in what I think of as an important/cute moment.

A quick note for those that want story updates very consistently: Put this in your following list. I put school above my writing. I am a couple chapters ahead (at the moment) but last time I went about two months without actually writing anything simply because I didn't have the time.

* * *

Sakura woke slowly. Her eyes were bleary, her mouth and throat dry, and her head pounding. After a few minutes, she could see more clearly though she was in a poorly lit room. She was strapped to a table with her arms beside her and her legs spread apart. She felt the panic start to set in. No Sakura, if you panic you won't figure out where you are or how to get out, she thought to herself. Be calm, take in your surroundings, and think of an escape plan.

She looked around and noticed that there was medical equipment spread throughout the room. There was an IV next to her and it was hooked up to something, likely herself. There were microscopes and samples of various animal and human parts on counters on the other side of the room. Further to the left was a door, but there were no windows or sunlight that she could see. She couldn't see on side of the room because she was strapped down, but it seemed like she was in the middle of the room.

If I can break these cuffs I can hopefully get out of wherever I am. She focused her chakra to her hands so she could break free of her restraints, she wasn't Lady Tsunade's apprentice for nothing after all, but she couldn't focus it. She could feel her chakra was at normal levels so it should be easy to use. She tried again to focus her chakra but with the same results. She could still feel the chakra sealed away in the seal on her forehead and tried to release It but found that that too was impossible.

Just then the door opened. "I wouldn't bother struggling if I were you, Sakura," said a voice that she recognized. Oh no. If he has me there's no telling what's going to or already has happened. "You won't be able to access your chakra for some time still, though I've made sure to keep it at high levels. No need to risk either of you."

"What do you want with me? What do you mean both of us? How did you even get me, Orochimaru? And what did you do to me, you slimy snake!?" She wanted to go on, to ask every question she could think of and insert every curse word and insult she could, but she was at his mercy and even though from what she had seen he wasn't ruled by his emotions she still didn't want to risk angering him until she was free of her restraints and could use her chakra again.

"All good questions, my dear Sakura. You were on a mission and stayed behind when your teammates went into town. You remember this, don't you?" Sakura nods. She does remember. They had left Konoha just days before but stopped to get more supplies anyway. She had stayed to set up their camp outside of the small village while the others went to get the things they needed. She had fallen asleep against a tree shortly after finishing because she had been unable to sleep well the previous few nights.

"Once you were asleep I injected you with a sedative I created for this purpose. One that also has the ability to block your ability to control your chakra. It still circulated and won't be depleted, as I am sure you have noticed considering who trained you. As for your other two questions," he says, that creepy snake smile taking residence on his face, "technically it's still only you, but very soon there will be another soul. And it will hopefully stay with you forever. I have no use for you now other than observation. I will sedate you once again and return you to where you will be easily found be someone from your village. Know that I specifically chose you for this. You were the only good candidate after all. I want to see how my curse mark affects the offspring of its carriers. And you have the ability to show me that with my strongest and last remaining subject," he finishes.

"What? You aren't telling me that you-you-"

"Yes Sakura, I impregnated you, though I suppose only in a matter of speaking. While I am the one that did it, I am not the father. I have never wanted offspring." As he spoke, he noticed her steadily getting angrier. "Just like Tsunade, aren't you? Don't be too angry, I understand that you have wanted this particular child for many years, since you yourself were a child in fact. I must admit that I am also quite curious about how he will take the news and how the two of you will handle it. We will know soon enough though," he says while producing a vial and syringe from a nearby counter. Removing the cord from the IV bag, he inserts the liquid into the needle already in her arm. "Do say 'hello' to the father for me. I haven't seen him in far too long," he says just as her world begins to go dark.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura woke again it was more quickly than the last time. She could feel the grass beneath her, hear the birds chirping, and could see the forest around her. She could also hear someone rummaging through a bag near her. Sakura tried to focus her chakra to her hands and saw the chakra outline showing that she was once again in control of her chakra. "Don't worry, Sakura," said the voice of a man she hadn't seen in two years. Not since he had poked her forehead as a way of saying 'goodbye'. "It's just me."

"Sasuke? Why are you here?"

"The question is why are you here? We are close to the border with the Sound. I found you alone."

"I was close to Jofuku with my team. We were going to help with a sickness that had broken out. The doctor there wasn't sure what was wrong and asked Kakashi for a team of med nins."

"How did you get here?"

At this question, Sakura starts to tear up. "I suppose Orochimaru dropped me here." Sasuke looked surprised and worried at the mention of his previous teacher.

"Sakura, are you alright? What did he do to you?" Sakura notices that while he's concerned, Sasuke also sounds angry.

"I-I can't. Not yet. I'll tell you, just give me some time. Please."

"You aren't hurt?"

"I won't die. I just-I need to come to terms with what happened. I need to figure it out before I can talk about it. I will tell you what happened, just not yet."

"Hn." From Sasuke that was an affirmative. For now. She was grateful; she knew that she needed to tell him, that he wouldn't let it go, especially since it had to do with Orochimaru, but for now she could come to terms with what the snake had done. _Now, who was the-Sasuke! He has the curse mark. The snake said that the father was the last remaining person he had given his curse mark. He also said I would see the father soon. How am I...?_ It was one thing to try figuring out how to tell him, but another to tell him they were bound together. _How will he even react? Would he believe me? Of_ _course he will believe me, it was a matter of believing that the bastard really did it. But why would he lie about it? What would he gain?_

Sakura suddenly found Sasuke right in front of her. "Don't cry. What's wrong?" He said looking concerned and a bit uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. I should be stronger than this. I am stronger than this," she said while trying to control her tears. _I need to be checked to know if I am...pregnant. No! How will I explain this? How do I tell anyone I was weak enough to be taken, to be experimented on. I'm supposed to be one of the new Sannin, Lady Tsunade's apprentice. She would be so upset. Disappointed. Naruto, I don't want to think about how he'd react, what he'd do. I can't go back. Not yet._ "I can't go back. Not yet. I can't go home." _I have to handle this myself._

"Hn. Where do you want to go?"

"Away from here. Away from Orochimaru. Where are you going? Can I go with you?" At his look of surprise, she hurriedly continues. "Not for a long time! I'm sorry, I don't want to be a burden. I just can't go back yet. And I feel safe with you. If you don't want me along I can go somewhere else on my own."

"Hn. We'll leave in the morning," he said while erasing the shock from his face. If he had looked surprised when she said she wanted to go with him, he was shocked at hearing she felt safe with him. _After all I've done to her, how can she possibly feel safe with me? I know she's forgiven me. She's the most forgiving person I know, but how can she feel_ safe _with me?_

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she lay back down, still tired even though she just woke up.

She didn't notice him watching her throughout the night with worried eyes, trying to see what may have been done to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait! I"ve had this one mostly done for a while but wanted to wait until inspiration hit again. I''m starting chapter 4 now so hopefully I'll have it up soon too! Fingers crossed that my creative juices keep flowing.

* * *

" _Don't leave! Don't leave me, please! No!" Sakura saw all of the people she cared about most turn from her. Ino sneered and told her that she never was a very good kunoichi. Kakashi told her that he never did see much potential in her beyond knowledge. Tsunade shook her head before turning and walking away. Naruto was pissed, he was visibly shaking then turned and walked away. Sasuke just looked at her with more disdain and coldness than he had even in his darkest of times before turning his back to her and leaving. "No! Please, stop, please…come back." She plead._

"-Kura. Sakura. Wake up." Sakura felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, Sakura. No one is leaving you. Stop crying."

 _What is Sasuke-oh, I do have tears on my face._ Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke kneeling beside her looking unhappy. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm fine."

"You are not 'fine.' We have been traveling for a week now and I wake you up from this every morning. I haven't asked because you said you needed time, but what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not," Sakura responded.

Sasuke looked at her with one brow raised and said, "Sakura I don't want to, but I can _make_ you tell me if I have to. I've never known you to be so upset and afraid; not in the war, not even on that first mission against Zabuza and Haku. I don't know what happened to you, but this isn't healthy. If you won't talk to me I can always write Naruto and tell him to meet us."

"No! Don't tell Naruto! He shouldn't be brought into this until I go back. No one in the village should even know that anything has happened yet. It can't have been that long since I left the Leaf. They don't need to know anything yet."

"And the dream?"

"It's just…everyone, everyone leaves."

"Everyone? Who?"

"Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Naruto, you. You all tell me how weak I am then walk away from me."

"Hn. That isn't going to happen."

"How could you know that? I didn't fight him. I didn't even know he had taken me. He experimented on me. I was only awake for about ten minutes while I was there. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even use my chakra. And it's not just what he did. My whole future is affected. I still won't be able to do anything about what he did to me. And it wasn't even just me. This affects someone else I care about. And I don't even know how to tell you." As she was speaking, Sakura unconsciously wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked down to the ground.

"Sakura. Look at me." When she didn't respond, he took his hand and lifted her head up to look at him. "Sakura, did you betray the village? Did you tell Orochimaru things about the village or missions that he wouldn't have known already?" Sakura shook her head. "Then no one will blame you for anything. You didn't betray any of your friends and they won't betray you. No one will leave you or blame you for something you had no control over. I won't leave you. Do you understand?" Sakura was silently crying at this point and just nodded her head. "Good, now go to the river that's just to the east and wash up. If you bring back some water, I'll make breakfast this morning." Sakura nods and gets up.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I'll be back soon."

"Hn."

Once Sakura left, Sasuke began going around the edge of the camp to get more kindling for the fire. While he was putting it in, he heard his hawk and put up his arm. The hawk landed on his arm allowing Sasuke to take the message from his leg before flying to land in a nearby tree.

Sasuke was nearly done when he sensed Sakura coming into their camp. "Sakura, come over here." Sakura put the water she had gathered near the fire and sat near Sasuke. "My hawk returned while you were away. Naruto and I exchange letters to know where I am and if there is anything Kakashi needs me to look into. He wrote about you. They have kept the information limited to a small group of people, but there are search teams out looking for you. You were meant to be back to the village two weeks ago. They waited a few extra days in case you had sent word that you needed to stay longer, but they eventually became worried that something had happened. Villagers had confirmed that a team of med nins arrived but had not returned the next day. No one had seen you in the village even though they had seen all the others. Naruto wants me to continue the search, see if I can learn anything the other teams were unable to. He says that Kakashi gave him permission to join me for a couple weeks to search. This is about you. I can't ignore the dobe, you know how well that works."

"Can you just tell him you can't? Or that you're sure he's just overreacting like usual?"

"No, I can't. If it was just him I might. But this is bigger than just him. Kakashi told him to join me to find you. I can wait until tomorrow, but I have to tell them that you're with me."

"I can't go back. I can't Sasuke. And I can't face Naruto yet. He's always had so much faith in me and he's always hated Orochimaru more than anyone else. I don't know if I can handle that yet, and it would be a huge fight to keep him away from the snake."

Sasuke sighed. She was right. At least about keeping Naruto away from Orochimaru. "Naruto is not going to be upset with you, Sakura. You are right about the fight it would be though. I'll tell him that you're with me, that you are mostly fine, but that you won't be back right away. I'll also tell him that I'll take care of you and that he should worry about the village for the time being and that I'll let him know when and where he can meet us when you're ready."

"Thank you. I will be ready, I just need to accept what is changing and figure out how to come out and say it before I can handle him."


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and Sakura and Sasuke were nearing the small village of Jofuku where her team was meant to help counter a small outbreak of some kind. _I'm really not looking forward to seeing Naruto again. I love him but he's going to want to know what happened to me and I can hardly think it, let alone tell anyone. Besides, I need to tell Sasuke before anyone else._

"Sasuke, thank you for telling him to meet us at Jofuku. I need all the time I can get before dealing with Naruto, and the extra week is great _." Not that I've made great use of it by telling you. Even after I confirmed what Orochimaru told me._

"You needed it" was the only response she got, but that was all she would be able to follow right now. For the last week, she had been sleeping fitfully and never got all the rest she needed at night. Once they started traveling to meet Naruto her sleep had been even worse, evading her until early in the morning when she would only get two or three hours of light sleep only falling into a REM stage less than an hour before Sasuke would wake her from her recurring nightmare. With such little sleep and her mind constantly working the stress of an unintended pregnancy that she wanted to keep secret but knew she needed to tell those closest to her about, she was only half conscious and wouldn't be much help if they were to be attacked by enemy ninjas.

"We can stop and make camp in a few minutes. We'll be close enough to the village."

"Okay. I want to try healing anyone that needs it as soon as I can. I feel bad about not being able to help them when I was supposed to."

"No." Sasuke replied firmly.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"No, Sakura." He said again even more serious if that were possible. "You haven't slept well in two weeks. You are dead on your feet. You will only end up hurting yourself. Without the rest you need your chakra levels have been falling - are you too tired to even notice that? No matter how talented a medic you are you can't help them if you aren't in good shape yourself. Get some rest and I won't fight you on it."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She would normally fight him but considering what the damned snake did she really needed to try to keep her chakra levels as high as she could. As a medic, she was willing to do whatever she could for others even at risk to herself but this wasn't just about her anymore, and the other life she was responsible for would be more prone to harm from something she herself would easily be able to recuperate from. Since she wasn't resting and holding as much chakra as she should be she really did need to get some rest and save as much as she could until she was doing better. Then, she would do everything she could to help the villagers.

"Fine. For now. But once I'm rested I _will_ be helping anyone who needs me."

* * *

Sakura had been asleep for about half an hour when Sasuke felt a familiar chakra getting closer to their location. He stood up from his spot against the large tree he had been occupying for the last hour and quietly took off into the trees to meet his old teammate.

"Stop." he said when Naruto got close to the tree he was standing on, "Sakura is sleeping up ahead. Stay back here so you don't wake her up."

"Sasuke!" He said with a huge grin, "It's great to see you! You need to come home! Hinata-chan is really excited about getting married and you need to be there! How will I get married without my best friend there?" Naruto got louder with every word he said and at this point, Sasuke was glaring and red was starting to show in his eyes.

"Be quiet!" Sasuke all but growled. "Sakura is sleeping."

"Why is she sleeping? She never naps." Naruto asked confused. Sakura didn't think napping was good. Unless you were injured. "She's not hurt, is she? You didn't tell me she was hurt! How could you not tell me? How bad is it?"

Sasuke's eyes lost the red and started to look sad, though his face was as emotionless as usual. "I don't know. She says she isn't hurt. She doesn't act in pain but she isn't sleeping. She falls asleep after I wake up and doesn't ever get more than an hour or two of sleep. I have to wake her from nightmares." He pauses, trying to decide how much to tell Naruto and how much Sakura should be able to tell him, finally deciding to just leave Orochimaru out of what he knows. "She won't tell me what happened, but she thinks that everyone will leave her. Even you. I can understand why she would think I would leave her again, but this is everyone she cares about. I can't convince her otherwise."

"That's crazy! I would never abandon Sakura-chan! She's one of my best friends! And Team 7 sticks together through everything! We didn't give up on you! **Nothing** could make me turn my back on her! How could she even think that?" Naruto finishes looking angry and sad. _How could she ever think that?_ he thinks. _What could have happened to her that that would ever even cross her mind as a possibility?  
_

"Let's go. I want to see Sakura-chan. I'll stay quiet until she wakes up."

* * *

 **AN:**

I know Sasuke was a little more talkative than usual this chapter, but I really needed him to be able to explain what was happening to Naruto and unfortunately, I couldn't make that happen with his usual "hn" and "ah". I think he'll be a little more... _open_ with Sakura than anyone else in this story though.

Also! Pretend the movies and individual stories never happened. This is being written based on the manga which ends when Sasuke pokes Sakura on the forehead (like Itachi always did to him _*squeal!* fangirl moment_ ) and told her she could go with him next time _(more squealing and a few tears)._


End file.
